fanfictionhalofandomcom-20200215-history
UNSC Lexington
UNSC Lexington is the Support ship for the Home Fleet during the Human-Covenant Wars Construction The UNSC Lexington was built at the Reye-Lee Shipyards in orbit around Mars, the construction of the Lexington went well after. the full construction of the Lexington the first test of her Magnetic Acceleration Cannon gun was a success and the gun was mounted onto the ships forward section, Commander William Telfer over saw the construction of the ship after the destruction of the UNSC Franklin during the battle of Kobol, with most of the surviving crew Commander Tyson, Lieutenant Donald, Ensign Mason, Dr. Samuels, and Lieutenants Kelly Williams and Lisa Williams. The Lexington had a full Command staff ready to board her and rejoin the War efforts, And help the UNSC defeat the Covenant and prevent Earth from being Glassed like all of the other planets that fell during the War with the Covenant. Layout In 2546 in orbit above the Mars planet the Lexington was constructed with five worker drones flying around, improving the ship systems, to have it better equipped to handle the stresses of Slipspace travel. And the cryo-tubes were installed onto the ship for personnel not on duty but some officers don't want to go into the cryo-tubes due to the complications of the freezer burns that a person can get with frequent cryo-sleep. Commander Tyson sees the systems installed during his shore leave and while he was visiting his father Admiral Tyson. service record Fall of Reach In 2552 the Lexington was on patrol for any sign of Covenant Forces and to keep them from finding the way to Earth, but when Captain William Telfer, was ordered back to Reach to help the Epsilon Eridani Defense force. Repel the Covenant Fleet but by the time the ship Got Reach the Fleet was destroyed, and Reach was glassed by a massive Covenant Armada Telfer ordered a random Jump to keep the Covenant forces from finding Earth, but the Covenant were busy glassing Reach and destroying what's left of the Defense Fleet and the shipyards and Anchor 9. Battle of Earth The Lexington on her way to Earth to join the Home Fleet in defense against Covenant Forces, came under attack by a Covenant Warship and the Lexington was able to repel the attackers but not without taking damage. And losing 12 crewmember including the Captain this almost resulted, in the Lexington's decommissioning but the reports of the XO resulted in the ship not being Decommissioned. Forerunner Invasion After the end of the Human-Covenant Wars the Lexington under went refitting and weapons upgrades and new personnel came aboard the ship, Captain Tyson came onboard the newly refitted Lexington. And tried out the Captain's Chair and wasn't very happy to see an AI appearing next to him due to the level of high demand the AI's been during the War with the Covenant Tyson tried several times for Lord Hood to remove the AI from his ship's computer Core. But the Admiral said no and that it can help with ship operations should the crew become captured or is Cryo-sleep. Damage reports Covenant carrier encounter Chief Engineer Donald *Main power down *MAC Gun off-line *Hull breaches on decks 12-15 *sections 23-30 on deck 11 exposed to Space Causality Report Dr. Samuels *15 crewmen wounded *5 critically wounded *11 officers dead including Captain Crew Senior Staff Captain John Tyson Captain William Telfer Commander Sasha Samuels Lieutenant James Mason Ensign Kelly Williams Ensign Lisa Williams Lieutenant Nicole Tyson Lieutenant Commander Kyle Donald Doctor Joseph Samuels Marines Major Sarah Wilson Corporal Adam Mitchell Private Eddie Langford Lance Corporal Rachel Ogle Private First Class Samantha Anderson Category:UNSC Navy Category:Ships